Such devices are used as a dispensing station in a semiconductor mounting apparatus in order to apply adhesive such as epoxy to the chip mounting surfaces of a substrate. Subsequently, the substrates are transported to a bonding station where the semiconductor chips are placed. From U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,040 and EP 1432013 devices for the application of adhesive to a substrate are known, which contain a writing head with a dispensing nozzle which is movable in three spatial directions X, Y and Z. From CH 705475 a method is known which uses a camera for recognizing the position of the substrate location prior to the application of the adhesive and for the quality control after the application of the adhesive, which coordinates the application of the adhesive with the movement of the writing head in order to obtain high throughput. From US 2003044534 a device is known which comprises a writing head with a dispensing nozzle with two outlet openings. From U.S. Pat. No. 7,977,231 a device is known which comprises two dispensing nozzles which are independently movable from each other in at least one direction. Furthermore, semiconductor mounting apparatus are known which contain two complete dispensing stations with one dispensing nozzle each.
Dispensing stations with only one dispensing nozzle come with the disadvantage that they are often slower than the following bonding station, because the waiting time which is required until the adhesive applied to the substrate has detached from the dispensing nozzle limits the throughput. The dispensing stations known from the state of the art with two dispensing nozzles come with various disadvantages, namely lack of flexibility and/or high constructional complexity.